If Only You Knew What I've Done
by Spence Reid
Summary: This has never been done before I think so I'm doing it reid doesn't know he's pregnant when he's on cyrus' ranch what happens when cyrus hits him Mpreg warning Reid/Hotch slash
1. Chapter 1

The building exploads

"Reid?Morgan?"Prentiss said in a half whispered voice. A shadow emerged out of the was morgan and he was carrying something in his arms.  
"Or someone" Prentiss realised. Morgan where is Reid?Hotch questioned him.  
In answer Morgan looked down at the person in his arms.  
The person was was unscathed but had trouble breathing as Morgan got closer.  
Morgan ran to the ambulance and laid him on the the team watched Morgan got in and disappeared.  
Well lets go said Rossi.  
They got in the SUVs.


	2. Chapter 2

The team arrived 5 minutes after morgan and the ambulance did at the strode up to the front desk and told the receptionist 'Dr SSA Spencer Reid-Hotchner'.

The nurse smiled and said you're friend Derek Morgan?Yeah told me his name and he's in room...209 right now,he's fine just kept in for over night observa-' a phone rang and she picked it up.'Yes Dr Tsai?He's what,.She covered the phone 'Agents head up there now something is happening to Dr Reid right now'.

Hotch was already halfway to the lift when he changed his mind and headed for the stairs and he ran up them 2 at a had to find out what happened to his Spence.

he got to the second floor and appeared at room 205 so he spotted Morgan coming out of a room 4 doors down 'Morgan what happened'? Hotch he's in pain from his run in with Cyrus and their doing a ultrasound of his stomach to acess the damage.

'Agent Hotchner?Can you come in Dr Reid has found out some shocking news and it concerns you too'.£

He nodded and walked in. Reid was sitting up in the bed and was looking at a ultrasound picture.  
Hey don't scare me like that please. Hotch said softly Um Aaron they found out what's wrong with me.  
And?Hotch was handed the ultrasound picture.  
'I'm pregnant'. Reid replied shakingly.  
He hissed in pain and wrapped his arms around his stomach.'What's wrong'.Hotch said dreading the answer. 'The blow to... to my stom..ach caused ea..rly labour,Uunnhhhggg,it hurts so bad'. Reid gasped. 


	3. Chapter 3

'How far are you into the pregnancy'?Hotch asked 'Around 35-36 weeks so nearly 9 months pregnant'.I don't know how I didn't miscarry or go into early labour cause of our job or that there was no symptons except of the few mood swings the times I was really angry.  
He stifled a scream as another contraction racked through his body.  
Hotch lifted him and settled him on his lap as he sat on the began to tell him it was going to alright.  
The rest of the team walked in.  
'Well what's wrong with Reid'?Gideon asked.  
Reid was like his own son and Hotch too.  
Reid relaxed as the the contraction ebbed away knowing that 4 minutes later he would have another one so he looked up and the team after looking at Hotch,'I'm pregnant and in early labour it turns out the doctors told me that the blow to the stomach brought on the early labour'.  
He gasped and curled up,the contractions sped up they were 2 minutes and Rossi went to get a nurse and doctor for Reid while JJ,Morgan,Prentiss and Garcia waited out side.  
Hotch thought it happened really fast the doctor and nurse walked in and helped him get ready.  
'Right Dr Reid push when another contraction comes'.  
He nodded.15 seconds later he felt another contraction so he braced himself and pushed. He groaned at the came again and he gasped at the pain.'OoowwOwwwOwww,IT BURNS he leaned up and helped him curl up and push.

The doctor said don't push Dr Reid the head needs to come out on its nodded and when the contraction hit he gasped trying hard not to push. He felt the head emerge.  
Push Dr Reid. The Doctor encouraged Nnuuughg owwowowo next time your carrying if we choose to have more!rReid said glaring at Hotch. He gulped.  
Come on Spence we want to see our little miracle don't we.  
Spencer nodded and bracing himself he pushed once more. He jerked forward when he felt the baby leave his body. He flopped back against Hotch who kissed the top of his head. Well gentlemen do you want to see your daughter.  
Spencer gasped as he saw her she was a perfect mix of the both of them Hotchs eyes ears chin but his body structure skinny fingers his nose and hair. He groaned when he felt another contraction.  
Don't worry that's just the placen- no it's another baby do the same again Dr Reid Aaron took his daughter and watched as Spencer once again went through the birth process.  
If there's a third in there I'm killing you Aaron.  
Love you too Spence.  
He pushed one more time and felt the baby leave his body again.  
Well this is surprising you have the first identical boy and girl twins except of the eyes and hair colour.  
She handed Spencer his baby boy. What's there names Spence. Jason David and Rachel Lucy-Jane?Looking at Aaron.  
'Yes I like those names'.Aaron said.  
Somebody knocked at the door Morgan peeked his head around the door.'Can the team come in'?  
'Yeah come in guys'.  
Everybody walked in and JJ said 'Twins'?Figures Reid does the imposible,carries twins and doesn't gain 10 pounds.  
Everybody laughes at Reid's blush.  
I actually gained 12 pounds JJ you just didn't notice.  
What's their Names and Genders?Garcia asked. Why did youse make a bet that I will have a girl or boy?  
The team shifted guiltly well change it to which one was born first.  
You mean we have a BAU baby Girl and Boy!?Garcia asked excitely Yes smiled at her beam of joy.  
So which one did you think was born first?Reid asked the team.  
Rossi,Prentiss and Morgan guessed Boy.  
JJ,Garcia and Gideon guessed Girl.  
Well whoever guessed boy was wrong so pay up to who guessed their names are Jason David and Rachel Lucy-Jane.  
Well welcome to the BAU Jason and Rachel and Gideon said in unison 


End file.
